


when ur magic throws a hissy fit #wizardproblems

by booping_the_snoot



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Short One Shot, Time Loop, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: Don't you just hate it when you die like, 5 times in a row? I swear, this stuff only happens in Skyrim. Back in my days in Morrowind, we just clipped through the ground and fell into infinity





	when ur magic throws a hissy fit #wizardproblems

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by when i saved mid-air when using a bat-swarm transformation spell to fly to get to ivorstead faster
> 
> ya boi fucked up lmao

"Don't wait up!" Mira shouted, launching herself up and catching herself on a rock, balancing perfectly on top. She could hear her two companions grown in exasperation below her, as well as Meeko's whines.

Mira crouched from her perch, and took leap into the air. A moment later, in place of the small Dunmer was a swarm of bats, zooming up the side of the mountain.

Feeling her magika deplenish, she quickly found another perch and looked down to examine her distance. Fifty feet. Nice.

As Mira rested, her mind wandered. From discovering the Wells, to gaining her new transformation, to killing a live dragon. Well, not live anymore, but still.

A loud growl sounded from below her, and without a second thought, the tiny Dunmer took to the air once more. Halway up the rest of the mountain, she decided to do something that would have all of her companions shaking their head at her.

In a fit of adrenaline and bliss, she drops the transformation mid air, robes flaring up bellow her, and freefalls.

It's exhilarating. Even more so than flying, as she must remain focused and make sure she has enough magika to make it to her destination. She does a little spin mid air to get a view of the Milky Way, and as she falls, she begins to concentrate her magic.

Nothing happens.

Mira has a split second to think, _'What?'_ before she's hitting the ground. She's alive long enough to hear her ribs snapping, her spine breaking, her skull spitting open, and all she can feel is numb confusion, before-

-her eyes don't open back up. She had never closed them, had been staring up into the dark sky as her body had hit the side of the mountain. But now her eyes are open. Her robes are flared, she's not far from the tree, and she has yet to spin around.

_'What-'_ She thinks once more. She feels for her magic again, and once again it does not answer. With no magic to catch her, she once again plummits. With no momentum from her flip, _time she spent frozen in shock instead of acting, _her uncontrolled decent is straight down. Any mid-air movement she had from before her spin was gone. She comes back faster this time- can still feel her skull crumble and her neck break to the point of peircing the skin of her throat with shards of bone, but it hurts less.

And then she's in the air again.

She attempts to twist and turn, to fire Inferno into the air to fire her back into the tree, but gravity seens almost... heavier this time. She hits thr ground even faster, harder, and has the pleasure of feeling both if her femurs snap and her kneecaps crumple like crusty linen and her hip shatters, chuncks of bone stabbing into her intestines.

And then she's in the air again.

This time she doesn't even have time to think, to attempt to call on the ever mysterious power of her Wells before she hits the ground. Suprisingly, she doesn't die on impact. She doesn't last long however, before she bleeds out.

And then she's in the air again.

She reachesfor her Staff of Shalidor in a desprit attempt to escape inside, but gravity has not lessened and she once again hits the ground before she can take any form of action.

And then she's in the air again.

And then she's in the air again.

And then she's- at the gates of Dragonsreach, her companions behind her and Meeko at her side, amd she doesnt even think before fleeing into the safety of her staff.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the notes of my phone deadass 30 seconds after this happened. so its like, barely proofread....
> 
> those two companions were Lucian and Inigo btw, my boys


End file.
